1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage device and, more particularly, to a method of managing valid data thereof.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses, specifically, semiconductor memory apparatuses, may be used to store data. Memory apparatuses may be divided into those that are volatile and nonvolatile.
Nonvolatile memory retains stored data even without a constant power source. Examples nonvolatile memory apparatus include flash memory, as NAND flash or NOR flash, FeRAM (ferroelectric random access memory), PCRAM (phase change random access memory), MRAM (magnetoresistive random access memory) or ReRAM (resistive random access memory).
Volatile memory, on the other hand, cannot retain stored data without a constant power source. Examples of volatile memory include SRAM (static random access memory) and DRAM (dynamic random access memory). Volatile memory is generally used as buffer memory, cache memory, working memory, or the like, in a data processing system, based on its relatively high processing speed.